Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more aspects of a function execution apparatus, a system, and a computer-readable medium therefor.
Related Art
An image processing apparatus has been known that is configured to provide, as applications available thereon, internal applications stored therein and external applications stored in an external device. Further, the known image processing apparatus is provided with a web browser configured to display, on a display, operation screens for the external applications.
Further, the web browser is configured to manage history information. The history information represents a display history of operation screens displayed on the display. The display history includes a history of operation screens for the internal applications displayed before the screen on the display is switched to an operation screen for an external application. On each operation screen for the external applications, a “Back” button is provided that is for making a transition to previously-displayed operation screens.
In response to the “Back” button being pressed, the web browser referrers to the display history and causes the display to display a previously-displayed operation screen. Therefore, when the previously-displayed operation screen is an operation screen for an internal application, the web browser causes the display to display the operation screen for the internal application.